


Jekyll's Dream

by Elf



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Henry Jekyll's dreams have been extremely vivid as of late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jekyll's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> _Okay, so I do a lot of one shots. For some reason I like to mess with individual scenes. This is set just after "Someone Like You" and just before the final scene of the act. Jekyll reflects on his dreams and nightmares. Oh, and I don't own these characters. They belong to Mr. Stevenson and Mr. Wildhorn and Mr. Bricusse. sighs I just enjoy exploring the world they provided. _

I didn't used to have dreams. Oh I had goals and visions, but the dreams that I speak of are the ones that come at night during sleep. Ever since I was a teenager my nights remained dreamless, uninterrupted and restful.

Until now. Since I started using myself as the subject I have been having the most vivid dreams. Some are wonderful, others are terrifying, leaving me shaking when I wake. These past five days since the first transformation have brought with them such amazing dreams. But many of the things that I see and feel are things I have never experienced. It's as if they aren't even my dreams, which is impossible, unless...unless they are his.

Tonight I dreamt of Emma, my beautiful, sweet bride-to-be. Bust even as I took her into my arms she changed. I felt the curves of her body become more evident. She lost a bit of weight and height as well. Down came her hair in a shimmering red wave and I felt its silkiness on my arms. As she tilted her head up to look at me, I realized with a start that though this wasn't Emma, I recognized this woman.

Lucy Harris, the performer at the Red Rat. She had come to me tonight with a badly hurt shoulder and I tended to her wound quickly, until she told me who had inflicted it. When I learned that my darker half had cause her this pain, I felt myself shrivel and in my mind I heard his laughter. Yet she was never afraid of me even while the hand that tended her was the same hand that hurt her.

But before she left, she had turned to me smiling. I remember her eyes shining as she looked at me. And before I could react she kissed me. I don't know why but I couldn't resist kissing her back. She felt so wonderful in my arms and it seemed forever before I could break away. And I fled from her, leaving Poole to show her out.

Now she stood before me, with my arms around her, clad only in a simple chemise. I looked into her blue eyes, as blue as mine and I saw something that caused my blood to race. She reached up with both hands and gently drew my face to hers for a warm kiss, much like the one we had shared earlier tonight.

My arms pulled her closer to me until I could feel her entire body pressed against mine. She seemed to melt into my arms. Suddenly Lucy jerked, as if trying to break free but I could not release her. A bitter taste seemed to fill my mouth and I felt a strange warmth on my hands which rested at the small of her back. She jerked again and broke free.

Those blue eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal as she stepped back from me. The white of her chemise was stained with blood flowing from some wound that I would not see. And as I watched in shock I saw a red tear trickle from her eye and make it's way down her pale cheek. Slowly I looked down at my hands and saw the blood there, her blood.

As I looked back up Lucy was gone, and in her place was Hyde. He looked back at me, mocking me with a smile, Lucy's blood wet on his lips. It was more than I could take, seeing my own face grinning at me and yet those eyes...no mine had never been so cold or cruel. He licked his lips and I snapped. In a fit of rage I cried out and swung a fist at him, but Hyde was no longer there. Instead my fist connected with glass and it shattered all around me.

Falling to my knees I looked at the remains of what had been a mirror, and in each shard I saw both my pitiful countenance and Hyde's sinister grin.

It was then that I woke. I have been unable to sleep since. I fear what dreams may come.

I must get back to the lab. I need to find a way to be able to remember Hyde's memories as my own...and I must find a way to control him, before he harms Emma...or raises a hand against Lucy again.


End file.
